How It All Started
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: How Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship started and how his and Glinda's ended…very awkwardly. Oneshot. Spin-Off from For You I've Kept The Love. Fiyeraba. Glifanee.
A.N.: There's going to be a chapter, probably the third one, on For You I've Kept The Love where Fiyero will ask Elphaba how they started dating and she decides to wait until he remembers instead of telling him. Well, that was how.

It had rained a lot for the past couple of days and Elphaba was cursing herself because of that. She never went to the library by foot, she always went by her fucking motorcycle but her fucking motorcycle's motor had decided to fuck that day, leaving her depending on her feet. And now skies were collapsing. Just wonderful. Simply amazing. She cursed herself even more for not being bright enough to bring an umbrella, but there came another issue, she do not even owned an umbrella. She was just so stupidly dumb sometimes. She thought that if she left the library 30 minutes before usual she would be able to avoid the rain, her mistake. She was now waiting under a tree until the rain at least eased a little bit and she could keep on walking, but a red truck stopped in front of her and turned the lights on and off two times. She already knew whose car was this and what that light thing meant but she wondered if she should accept the ride or not. She realized she didn't have any other option so she got inside the car.

"Oh Oz, I'm dripping wet, I'm making a mess on your banks. I'm sorry, Fiyero." She said removing her jacket to make the seat less wet as possible.

"No problem. Were you going home or elsewhere?" He answered.

"I was going home but if you were going somewhere that's alright, I don't have time to be home."

"Actually I was going to drive downtown until I found somewhere appealing to have dinner by myself. Are you hungry?"

"Not much. But I'm craving for meat, but you know what I think about the way Animals are treated on this town."

"I know, you're afraid that if you eat meat somewhere here it's going to be Animal, not animal. But don't you worry, miss Elphaba, I know somewhere, a food truck park inside the woods, that is entirely owned by Animals."

"Really?" She looked at him with huge eyes.

"Really!" He looked briefly at her, not wanting to take away his attention from the road for too long.

"Oh my Oz, do they have bacon?"

"Uhum." He nodded.

"Is it Lurlinemas yet?" She was grinning and he grinned back to her.

"Your grin makes me want to kiss you."

"Yero…"

"The fact that you exist makes me want to kiss you, actually." He completed.

"Yero, we've talked about that."

"I know. Two weeks ago, and that was the last time we've talked at all besides 'hey', 'good morning' and 'good night' even though we share a room."

"You lied to me, Fiyero. All I want from anyone is honesty, it's not that hard."

"I'm sorry. Let's not talk about that now, okay?"

"Okay."

They drove in silence all the way, but her mind was screaming. She remembered the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, he had made her feel alive, loved and beautiful. He had told her Glinda had dumped him, but that was a lie. She thought that it was weird that she hadn't told her, she thought she would be the first to know something like that, but she was so intoxicated with passion she do not even gave it a second thought. She could be very dumb sometimes.

It was raining inside the forest but one of the five food trucks was open. It was a junk food truck. The tables weren't organized outside because of the rain but there was a tent and a window opened, it was an improvised Drive-thru.

"Goodnight, welcome to Ginzo's, what's your order?" A young female Gazelle said. "Oh, wait. Liddy, we have humans." She said to someone inside the truck. That someone, another Gazelle, gave her a paper board and a pen that she gave to Fiyero. "I'm sorry, that's procedure. We ask all human costumers to write down their car's plate number, only so we can make sure you're not from the government or anything."

"That's okay." He said and started to write. He was left-handed, she noticed. They only shared History but he usually sat at the back and she at the front, and as she always studied at the library she had never actually seen him writing. He gave the Gazelle the paper back.

"Okay, what will it be?" She asked.

"Hum, I don't know. Fae?"

Elphaba was looking at the options written at the side of the truck. "I think these fries with cheddar and bacon are too big!"

"Why don't we order a big one and share?"

"Okay, so I'll have that with a burger with BBC sauce and coke."

"Same for me."

"Okay, guys. It'll be five minutes." And she left.

"So…You're left-handed?" She tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm ambidextrous, but I had never really trained my left hand until I was 16. I found out that my father thought that being left-handed was an evil thing because religion says so, so I trained my left hand only to frustrate him and now I almost only use my left hand."

He laughed. "Wow, that's an evil thing to do."

She laughed. "I know. But it was worth it."

They stayed at an awkward silence until the Gazelle came back. "Your orders." Fiyero grabbed and passed to Elphaba. "It's 50 ozians."

Both grabbed their wallets. Fiyero gave her a look saying 'I'll pay for everything' but she threw him a glance saying "don't you dare' and then each one gave 25 ozians.

They parked not very far from there to eat. They were in silence for a while when he decided to start coverasation. "So…have you already decided what you're majoring in?"

"Uhum." She nodded with her mouth full. "A major in History and minors in Philosophy, Sociology and Political sciences. I want to teach."

"Wow, that's a lot." He said in amusement. "So you'll be be a teacher?"

"Uhum." Her mouth full of fries again. "What about you?"

"I'm majoring in Mathematics with a minor in Economics and Drawing." He said, it was possible to hear the pride on his voice.

"Wow, Fiyero. That's amazing. I had no idea you were that good in Math. I completely suck."

"No way." He said in disbelief.

"No, seriously, I'm the worst. I have dyscauculia. That's the reason why I entered college a year late, because I was reproved in eighth grade because of Math."

"This world is full of surprises! Who would say miss Elphaba Genius Thropp would have a learning disorder!"

"I'm not a genious, Boq is. He's going to be the most important nurse at the most important hospital at the Emerald City, I'm sure!"

"You're right. I'm kind of jealous of him. He's perfect at everything he does."

"Nobody is perfect!"

"You are perfect to me, Fae!"

They just stared at each other. She was looking inside those ocean blue eyes that contrasted with his dark beige skin that only vinkuns had in that scarce moon light with the very little rest of rain slowly dripping on the glass, making that really soothing sound and she realized she just couldn't anymore.

"I can't do this, Yero."

"Do what, Fae?"

"Be away from you."

He felt his heart inflate. Looking at those chocolate eyes that had a hint of green that he had no idea if were caused by her gorgeous green skin- that every so slightly had just a very little bit of acne scars from a shitty teenage-hood- just like his -he just now noticed-or if they were indications that she was born with green eyes that turned chocolate brown with time. But he knew he was in love with those eyes…and with the owner too.

"Then don't." Was the only thing he could manage to say.

She kissed him. Oz, she kissed him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She moved so she was sitting on his lap, one leg at each side. He got his hands inside her blouse and started to undo her bra but she stopped him.

"Wait." She said. "Do you have any condoms here?"

Damn it. Oz just damn it. The truth was that he had no condoms at all, because Elphaba was the only person he had ever had sex with, even if just once, for she was the only person who he ever had enough feelings for something like that. He came inside her, which scared both of them, but her period came just two days after that, but he sure knew he didn't want to go through that fear ever again. Now he had to buy condoms (for the very first time in 22 years of life) because he knew Elphaba didn't have any either, because she was a virgin just two weeks ago (he still could remember that tiny bit of blood on her sheets that got him so scared that he might have hurt her) and he couldn't drop her on his bed and go ask Avaric for some because 1) he wasn't even that friends with him (and he knew Boq, his best friend, didn't have any, either) and 2) if he did, the whole fraternity would know they had sex before they were even finished and that definitely was not an option. He wanted Glinda to know through them.

Glinda. Another issue. He was afraid she would hate both of them after that, but it had to be done!

"No." He said. "We'll have to stop on a drug store." He blushed.

"If you want I can buy them for us." She offered.

"No. Once my father said that if you're not ready to buy condoms you're not ready to have sex at all!"

"Your father was right!" She giggled and sat back on her bank so they could go buy condoms.

The affair wasn't that awful. He entered on the drugstore- the closest from the fraternity -and grabbed a package of condoms, gave it to the young boy behind the counter. The boy gave him a knowing smile, Fiyero rolled his eyes, payed, grabbed the condoms and left, very proud of himself.

"I've got them." He said to her at the truck and she grinned. They shared a room with Glinda but they knew that Friday nights were girls night. She would go out with Milla, Shenshen and Pfanee and do a sleepover at their room. They had the room all to them for the night. At least it was what they thought.

They went silently through the hallways, avoiding calling attention of the remaining of the Charmed Circle that was still at the mansion and that crazy red head girl whose life only purpose was to bang Fiyero.

They got in their room already making out. He pressed her to the door and she locked it, none of them noticing that Glinda's lamp was on when the room was supposed to be empty. When they were both shirtless he threw her on his bed and lied above her. They were ferociously making out when she heard a female moan, that was not hers, and stopped.

"Wait." She said.

"Fae, please."

"No, no. Do you hear that?" He started to pay attention when another moan came and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea."

Then, the person who seemed to have made the noise popped her head out of the sheets. A girl with a short, curly, rose golden hair (that girl was born with pinkish hair, it couldn't be more her) and eyes with two different colors appeared. Glinda. Her pale face was now completely red. Her green eye looked almost brown while her brown eye looked almost black because her pupils were dilated. There was someone above her.

"Glinda?" They asked in unison.

"Hey…guys. What's up?" She sounded completely chill.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Fiyero asked.

"I could ask you the exact same thing!" The blondish said accusingly.

"Wait a minute. Who's in there with you, Glin?" Asked Elphaba.

The frottican's eyes went wide. "No one, Elphie." Beyond the fact that Glinda was completely naked, the person above her moved to lie beside her, what seemed like a very weird dick causing volume on the sheets.

"Of course there is, I can see his dick!" Said Fiyero. But at that moment the person's head shot out of the sheets. A very pale girl with dark blonde roots and minty green waves and small blue eyes. Pfanee.

"Pfanee?!" They said in unison…again.

"Hey, guys." She said very awkwardly. The straight couple realized that what they saw was a strap-on. That couldn't get more awkward.

"Okay, what the actual fuck is going on here." Fiyero asked again.

"Okay, okay, guys, you've got me. I'm a lesbian, okay? I knew since I was 14." Glinda said.

"And why the fucking hell am I dating you?"

"So momsie and popsicle wouldn't know?!"

"Glin, what a shit? You're using him?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Glinda!" The couple said.

"Okay, okay, I am, okay? I'm sorry. I always knew you two were in love and yet I kept using you. But…could we still do this?"

"What?!" He asked incredulously.

"Please, Fifi. If momsie and popsicle find out I'm dead!"

"Glin, you need to tell them." Elphaba said.

"But Elphie…"

"You can't keep on lying to your parents!"

"It's not lying. It's omitting."

"It is lying when you tell them you're dating a boy when you're actually dating a girl!"

"You know she's right, Glinny." Pfanee said.

"Look, can we get dressed and then talk about that? Please? I mean, you girls are naked and Fiyero is still between my legs." Said Elphaba.

"Great idea." Said Pfanee.

"Wait a minute." Said Fiyero closing his eyes and looking concentrated.

"Yero, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Trying to get rid of the boner you gave me!"

"And again I'll ask you, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to picture Madam Morrible naked!"

"NO!" Said all the girls together.

"Fiyero, what the fuck?" Said Elphaba, looking disgusted.

"Okay, it worked. But now I'm traumatized!" He said.

"We all are!" Said Pfanee.

"Okay. Me and Elphaba are going to the bathroom so you girls can change, okay?"

"Okay." Glinda said.

They grabbed their shirts and left.

They stayed in there for a while in silence when he said, "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Elphaba. I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you. You're the first thing that I think about in the morning and the last thing that I think about at night and you're in most of my thoughts during the day. I love you so much and you do not even have to say it now, I just want you to be my girlfriend, will you?"

She was speechless. "I…I…I-I…"

"You…?"

"I…" at the end she just nodded and smiled very wide. He kissed her and then hid his face on her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He laughed on her neck. YEAAAH. SHE LOVES ME. His mind screamed. Oz, he was already thinking about the three children, two cats, one dog and the two store house at the Emerald City's suburb they would have. He had been planning on stepping down of the throne and pass it to his younger sister, that now was only six years old, for the past few months anyway. She'd be a better queen then he could ever be a king. But he wouldn't tell nothing of this to Elphaba. It would scare her away.

Not to long after that Glinda called. "You can come, guys."

They came out to the girls fully dressed and looking very ashamed. They sat on his bed while the girls sat on Elphaba's bed.

"Okay, first question is: Why the fuck were you fucking on my bed?" Elphaba asked.

"Because my bed is the upper one and you don't climb bunk bed's stairs in the middle of fore playing and it just felt wrong doing it on Fiyero's bed."

"And it didn't felt wrong doing on mine?"

Glinda opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and said "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Fine, but now that's your bed. I'm sharing Fiyero's."

"Huh, thank you very much, Glinda." He said. She smiled.

"Okay, now, how long have this been happening?" Asked Elphaba.

"For four or five…"

"Weeks?"

"Months!" Said the girls in unison.

"So, that's been happening for our entire relationship?" He asked rhetorically.

"What about you?" Glinda asked.

"We had sex two weeks ago and then stopped talking to each other. She got caught in the rain, I gave her a ride, we went out to eat, things got hot and now we're here!" He answered.

"And how you guys happened?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, you see, I was in love with you, Elphie."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm over that. Well, as I was saying, I was devastated when I found out you were straight and in love with Fifi…"

"How did you knew?"

"I can read people a lot better then you think. Anyway, I wanted to talk to Pf about that and she bought ice cream and we talked all night and she told me that she was bisexual and that she had that crush on me and I decided to give her a chance and now we're together and in love!"

"Wow!" Elphaba and Fiyero said together.

"So…" he started, "we're officially over now?"

"I guess…we are now." Glinda said.

"And we're free to date who we love." Said Pfanee.

"And they all lived happily ever after at the clichéland." Finished Elphaba.

Things were awkward for a long time (a few months, actually) and they were slowly getting used to their new relationship. The charmed circle laughed at the situation for years and still do, that was why Elphaba wasn't brave enough to tell this story to him. It was best if he remembered by himself. He wouldn't believe her. But she still could feel the same butterflies on her stomach every time he said "I love you" as she had at the first time.


End file.
